


The Collector 独家专享

by blakjc



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Appreciation of art and beauty, Art, Begging, Bottom Napoleon, Boys Kissing, Competence Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Illya is surprisingly good at dirty talk, M/M, Napoleon collects paintings and pines over his Russian partner, Sexual Content, Spies & Secret Agents, Top Illya, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc





	The Collector 独家专享

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Collector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843679) by [tumtatumtum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum). 



 

Napoleon Solo一直喜欢收集美丽的东西。

 

他已经数不清自己从毫无防备的公爵夫人那里顺走了多少副耳环。

 

他把这些手镯、花瓶、雕塑和画作藏匿在世界各地。

 

这些都是Napoleon的心头宝。画作能他跟交流。它们是生命中的某一刻，被捕捉下来保存在空白画布上。佳作会使他注目。杰作则会令他 _感同身受_ ，这是他不常有的感觉。

 

扪心自问，Napoleon知道自己会对东西极度着迷。不过幸亏这种情感没有演变成情爱上对人的依赖。然而，事物不同。画作自动归属到这一分类。它们能启发他，打动他，让他坐在被柔光照亮的房间拿着一杯上好威士忌，毫无顾虑地面对自己的各种情感。它们的创造者早已作古，但Napoleon仍然能与他们交谈。

 

这是种美妙的关系。

 

Napoleon有一处储藏室，CIA绝对找不到。没人能找到，它的设定是如果非Napoleon进入，它就会爆炸。防盗的最佳方式就是摧毁他们想要的目标，Napoleon是个自私的人。他宁可让自己的珍宝烧毁也不愿与人分享。

 

有一个画家尤其占据了Napoleon的心灵。没人知道他是谁，可是他每年都有2-3幅作品问世。总是黑色灰色的油画，总是画在3x4英尺的画布上。“这位画家”技艺精湛，审美水平颇高。

 

Napoleon有此人的八幅作品，它们都是他最钟爱的财产。每一幅他无法拥有无法收藏的画作，都会令他数夜难眠。想要拥有占有它们的欲望蚕食着他，他从没对任何其他事物如此执着过。

 

也从没对任何人如此执着。他不会让这种事发生，无论那双蓝眼睛如何热切得像是要盯进他身体里，无论他多想听见自己的名字在欢愉中被人带着俄语口音念出来。人更加复杂，更加难以拥有。特别是干他们这行的人，只消一个电话就能叛节。

 

不了，Napoleon还是与画作伴吧。那人的画作在诱惑他召唤他。只不过他的作品不会介意自己充满渴求地盯着它们看。他颇为肯定，如果自己用梦寐以求的方式看他的苏联搭档，那人会让他满地找牙。他想要倾慕Illya，他的红色危机，想要不顾羞耻地把他的形状含进体内，记下他身体、脸庞每一处让他如此迷人的细节。

 

有这些画作他已经心满意足了。“艺术家”足以令他神魂颠倒。

 

从来不用色彩，每个场景都十分简单但充满生气。Napoleon每次都屏息神往。“艺术家”画的是日常生活的画面，各个文化的都有：

 

窗外的晾衣绳上挂着一些衣物，一位老妇人在晾最后一条被单。虽然她的面部并不清晰，可Napoleon能感觉到她身体的疲惫，心生怜悯。他自己也是，很疲惫。他总是喜爱与自己生活方式俱来的刺激与追逐，可是最近他希望自己一生中能拥有一件永远属于自己的东西。

 

会沉着脸瞪他，讽刺他各种堕落的美国行事。会在他执行侦察任务回来时，用冰凉又满是茧子的双手欢迎他。那手摩挲着，驱走夜晚产生的酸麻，和因为几小时保持不动以便记下岗哨替换而引起的疼痛。

 

另一幅画是晨间卧室，有一张没铺好的床。Napoleon看到床罩的褶皱，立刻明白在这幅杰作完成的前一晚，刚发生过激情一夜。床单凌乱，枕头陷了进去。只有一张床放在那里，整个画面透露出一种孤单、空虚的感觉。

 

这正是Napoleon现在要忽略的感受，每当他离开他的那些爱情俘虏时，就会有这种感觉；每当他假装趾高气昂地回家时，就会看到危机用那种审视地眼神观察他。Napoleon拒绝去想如果能在他搭档的床上醒来，他根本不会去任何地方。他拒绝去想他俩可以整个早晨都腻在一起，把床单弄得更乱。

 

不过，他的最爱是一幅临街阳台的画作。肯定是在南美洲，因为下面院子里有个小乐队和一些舞者，明显是在跳探戈。院子里的树和花以及那些公寓房屋充满异国情调，楼下的庆祝传达出无限活力。

 

然而视角却疏离冷淡，还是那么孤独。画家肯定极想参与其中，可是某种环境因素使他无法如愿。他只能看着周围的勃勃生气，独自一人站在高处不胜寒。

 

Napoleon很少去看那幅画，他受不了。它一下击中了他心中的痛，永远也无法真正体会那些愉悦，只能眼看着周围的平民百姓欢乐。战争，偷盗，还有CIA把他快乐的能力夺走了。他到哪里可以再找到这样一个站在他身边，看那些平民幸福地享受生活的人呢？

 

有一张脸总是在脑海里闪过。他生命里的那位高大的金发美人。那人偶尔会深情地盯着他看，会把扇他耳光的打手的脖子拗断，就因为耳光打得太用力了。有时，Napoleon会情不自禁地幻想：看着他的那张面孔上毫不掩饰地带着柔情爱意，在一个阳光明媚的美好清晨，在床上，那双大手带着仰慕扫过他的嘴唇。

 

Napoleon盯着阳台那幅画的时间越来越少。他看Illya的时候越来越多，多到他开始以为那人也在回看他。

 

但那只不过是受画作的影响——“艺术家”的那些画作。它们让他有多孤单，就让他有多渴望，不顾一切的渴望。他想要Illya躺在自己床上，他想要Illya等着自己给他做好晚餐，他想要Illya教自己象棋技巧，他想要Illya抱着自己，仿佛是那人的珍宝。

 

他已经甘心与画为伴了。毕竟他最得力的线人传话过来：“艺术家”有了新作品，Napoleon计划着去得到它。

 

\---------------

 

进入男爵宅邸的过程简直简单得可笑。Napoleon几乎希望能多来一点挑战，这样就可以显得胜利更加甜美。不过，能获得“艺术家”的最新画作已经是极大的满足。Napoleon心痒难耐。他花了两个月的功夫才从U.N.C.L.E.那里搞到一项在男爵家附近的任务，让他得以开溜下手。现在，他的所有计划都有了回报。

 

他取走画作的时候并没有看。直接放进垃圾袋（真的很讽刺啊）跟其他垃圾工一起走了出去，一手拿着无价珍宝，另一手拎着一袋土豆皮。

 

他冲回旅店房间，成功地蹑手蹑脚走过他的苏联搭档，那人在Napoleon穿过卧室走进客厅的时候正微微打着呼噜。他在身后轻轻关上门，脱下黑外套，只穿着黑T恤。随后，他脱下鞋，接着是袜子，然后给自己倒了杯加冰威士忌。他知道自己应该等到绝对安全时再看，可是他很久之前（而且完全无意地）就下定决心相信他的搭档。另外，他仅剩的几条美德里，耐心可不在其中。

 

他撕开阻隔着自己与“艺术家”最新创作的塑料袋。眼睛猛地睁大，酒杯不雅地掉到了地板上。

 

第一次，“艺术家”画了一幅肖像。Napoleon盯着颧骨处优美的曲线，精湛的笔触勾勒出发卷的质感。Napoleon盯着它，时间越久，画的主题就越渗入他的内心。

 

那是Napoleon的肖像画。

 

作品题目为“ _盗贼_ ”，是Napoleon面部，锁骨和肩头的3/4侧面肖像。他的眼睛闪烁，望向远方，嘴巴挂着他独有的得意微笑。虽然眼神傲慢，可Napoleon认出了他自己那极力掩饰地对一切都已厌倦的神情。Napoleon震惊于画作传达的渴求，以及画家再一次展现出的孤单。

 

显而易见，Napoleon是个盗贼，因为他偷走了“艺术家”的心。他像是被赋予永恒生命的昙花，是“艺术家”永远也无法拥有的人。

 

第一次，他看出了“艺术家”画的是哪里的场景。

 

背景并不多，但是画出来的那些辨识度极高。那是春季时瑞士南部的一个小镇。街道看起来平常无奇，可Napoleon认出了油画里错落悬挂的商店招牌。那天他坐在Illya对面，两人边喝咖啡边等Gaby回来，她去给威佛利发送最新报告。那天，他俩谈论了书籍、政治和艺术。Napoleon跟Illya分享了有关自己的一些故事，还透露说自己有一个最爱的画家，他的画作是他的骄傲和欢乐。这幅肖像捕捉到的那一刻正是他在谈论画家和作品，只有一个人能有那样的视角。

 

“牛仔，你把好酒都浪费了。这可不像你，没事……”

 

Illya僵住不动，他也在盯着看，Napoleon从眼角里能看到。Napoleon盯着那幅画，无法移开视线。无论如何努力，他从油画中所见的就只有Illya。Illya和他的欲望，Illya和他粗长的手指，使自己在艺术作品中成为了永恒。变得有价值。

 

Illya没有动。当他能说能动的时候，声音轻柔，Napoleon都要微笑起来了。他的苏联人真是个最蹩脚的骗子。

 

“你去找画家了？虚荣是罪啊，牛仔。你真需要肖像的话，镜子还不够吗？”

 

“你我都很清楚我没做过这种作画委托，Illya。”

 

Illya又僵住了。Napoleon很少叫他名字，总是“危机”或者“Kuryakin”，只有在危急时刻才叫Illya。Napoleon继续道，

 

“我有你的八幅画。嗯，现在是九幅了。你是我最喜欢的，也是我见过最有才的画家。你的画是我在这个世界上最宝贝的东西。”

 

Napoleon转身，慢慢走近Illya，他们之间的三步是道鸿沟，每走近一步，Napoleon都觉得是个伟大胜利。

 

“你的作品让我体会到各种情感，Illya。它让我感到自己的孤独，但同时我又不是唯一一个感到孤独的人。你的画让我满怀渴望，Illya。 _你_ 让我满怀渴望，从没有其他人或者事物让我这样。”

 

Napoleon现在站在Illya面前，目光落在他脸上。Illya直视前方，面无表情，不过Napoleon明白这是苏联人试图控制自己的表现。

 

“貌似我也让‘艺术家’充满了渴望。Illya， _求你_ ……”

 

Illya的目光急转向下，Napoleon再一次被那双蓝眼睛中热切的注视盯得透不过气。他们分享着彼此的呼吸，起伏的胸口几乎碰到一起，最后Illya缓缓抬起手，带着Napoleon连想都不敢想的温柔，捧住他的脸颊。

 

“我用一百种不同的方式给你画过画，Napoleon。但它们完全不能描绘出你的美。”

 

Napoleon自己说过不少情话，可这是他听过的最棒的。

 

“你不需要画你已经拥有的东西，Illya。”

 

他的苏联人低哼了一声，猛压上去亲他，那个吻带着试探又充满征服的意味。Napoleon觉得他的心脏快乐得要爆炸了，带着热情与希望也回吻着对方。他们两人的舌头纠结在一起，Illya咬着Napoleon嘴唇的时候，后者叹息着把手指抠进那人的脖子，狠狠搂住他。Illya压在他身上，胳膊搂着Napoleon的肩膀，两人紧贴在一起，毫无间隙。

 

当他俩的分身蹭在一起的时候，Napoleon急吸了口气，Illya相当可观的部位跟他自己的贴在一起。Illya抓住这个机会在Napoleon的脖子上又亲又咬，留下标记，搞得Napoleon对这个公然宣布所有权的举动笑了出来。不过他立刻叫出声，因为一只手揪住他的头发向后扯，强迫他抬头看向气喘吁吁的Illya。

 

“你在笑我吗，牛仔？”

 

“这……这可不是跟你的缪斯说话的方式。”

 

Illya的瞳色加深，另一只手戏弄般的顺着Napoleon身体向上摸到他的喉咙。Napoleon咽了一下，感到自己的分身在抽动。

 

“只要我想，我还是要画你，Napoleon。不过马上，我就不需要凭空想象你欢愉迷醉的样子了。”

 

“真的假的？我开始觉得你可能只对画画在行。”

 

“相信我，Solo。我最擅长的是艹人。”

 

\------------------

 

转天早晨，Napoleon独自在床上醒来。他一瞬间警惕起来，可随即就听到一阵铅笔在纸张上摩擦的声音，说明了一切。他睁开一只眼，看见Illya正坐在椅子上，如初生婴儿般赤条条，在作画。Illya撇嘴笑了笑，根本没从画纸上抬头看。

 

“睡美人，醒了。还以为我把你累瘫了呢。”

 

Napoleon本想和他争论，可是床单现在勉强盖在他酸痛但是感觉甜美的屁股上，太阳温暖了他的皮肤。昨晚Illya已经证明他是个毫无虚言的男人，所以今天早上Napoleon觉得嗓子嘶哑。喊一整晚你伴侣的名字就会有这种结果。

 

“又在画肖像？真是的，Illya，我受宠若惊。”

 

“别动。刚开始画你这个姿势。”

 

Napoleon挑起一边眉毛。地板上散落着很多纸页。Illya朝一副素描歪歪头解释着。

 

“那幅，是你脱下衬衣时的样子。看起来那么急不可耐。终于能为我宽衣又那么幸福。你现在会为我随叫随脱吧？”

 

Napoleon张着嘴巴，倒抽了口气算是肯定回复。他的分身又不可思议地开始变硬，尽管从昨晚之后他就确定自己至少后面这一周都无法再硬起来了。Illya貌似又给了他一个惊喜。

 

“我觉得也是。这幅，是你含住我老二时抬头看我的样子。最后终于找到个方法让你闭嘴了，牛仔。我喜欢那副素描，几乎能听见你的呻吟。你抬头看我，眼睛充满乞求的样子，差点让我射出来。不过想让我填满你的嘴，还不够。贪婪又不满足，甚至在我射到你脸上仍是那样。那个我画在另一幅画上了，在这堆里的什么地方。”

 

Napoleon现在开始拱起身体磨蹭床垫，突然他打了个哆嗦，感到一只大手摁住他的屁股把他压平，不能动。他没听见Illya的动作，不过他也不吃惊。

 

“这边这个，是我用手指帮你打开身体时的你。还得想法不让你射出来，真是不乖。那边的，是你骑在我老二上。我应该画成成品，应该会很容易找到买主。”

 

随着Illya把被单拉开，Napoleon倒抽了口气，艺术家修长的手指探进他仍然十分敏感的后穴里。这太过了，太快了，他还没缓过来呢，不过上帝啊Napoleon想要。

 

“Illya， _求你了_ ……”

 

“对，求得真动听，Napoleon。我的缪斯，我最爱的题材。我不会跟其他任何人分享你。我保证，现在你跟我保证。”

 

Illya的几根手指刺入，一边带着神射手的精准度摸到Napoleon的前列腺处。Napoleon哀叫着趴在枕头上剧烈挣动起来。Illya的另一只手臂也伸过来撑在他肩胛中间，把他按在床垫上，无论他如何扭动，都无法脱身。

 

“我……我不会跟任何人分享你，危机。现在我只有你，求你了，只有你。只你一个。”

 

Illya哼了一声，声音低沉，Napoleon哆嗦了一下，因为已经他知道这意味着什么了。Illya用漫长又顺畅的一刺，进入了他，搞得他上气不接下气地尖叫出声。Napoleon听到Illya慢慢吐出一口气，要不是紧箍在脖子上的那只手，Napoleon还以为这家伙能不受任何影响的气定神闲呢。

 

“可我还是不能描摹出你的美。我必须要深入研究。”

 

随后，Napoleon就被艹了，又狠又快，彻彻底底，Illya弓身趴在他背上，一手按住他的后颈，粗重的呼吸喷进他耳朵里。Napoleon满心欢喜，因为他能 _听见_ Illya对他渴求的声音盖过了床架的吱嘎声。然后，Illya把Napoleon屁股抬起一个角度，这样每次抽插都可以扫过他的前列腺。没过多久，Napoleon的世界就只剩下满眼白光，他全身每一寸都绷紧，呜咽着喊着情人的名字射在了身下的床垫上。Illya勉强又抽动了两下也高潮了，他默念着Napoleon的名字，仿佛那是他最珍贵的秘密，Napoleon能 _感觉到_ 。

 

呆了一小会儿，Illya轻柔地退出来，双手拂过Napoleon筋疲力尽的躯体。他从床上下来回到刚才作画的椅子上，Napoleon翻过身抬起一条手臂挡住眼睛。他全身赤裸，有精液正从后穴里流出来，在清晨的阳光里汗津津的。

 

“完美级了，别动。”

 

Napoleon再一次听见铅笔素描的唰唰声，微笑起来。貌似，这一次，他成了被人收藏的美丽事物。

 

“不对，那是个得意的微笑。现在我必须让你挂上满足的微笑。”

 

“老天爷，Illya。行行好，西方世界对于苏联的强取豪夺也只能忍受这么多了。”

 

“在创作上，我可是完美主义者，Napoleon。”

 

听了这话，还有偷摸他腿的那只手，Napoleon笑得更灿烂了。他觉得，被某人当成最珍爱的财宝，感觉不赖。

 

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
